Le Livre Noir
by Angie-Lily
Summary: Seule dans une chambre noire sans sortie. Seul meuble de la pièce, un lit. Seul objet dans ce monde, un Livre Noir aux pages blanches.


Les ténèbres m'enveloppent. Mon souffle chaud se mêle à eux dans le silence, mais l'air que j'inspire est froid. Mon corps est tout engourdi, comme après un long sommeil. J'arrive à bouger le bout de mes doigts, et ils glissent sur une matière fine et douce.

Je suis seule, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Je ne sais plus comment je suis arrivée ici, et si j'avais un nom, je l'ai oublié. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans ces ténèbres, sereine, les yeux clos. Mais cette fois, quelque chose dans l'air est différent. Je ne saurais dire exactement ce qui a changé, mais je sais que c'est le moment.

 _Réveille-toi,_ m'ordonne une voix dans a tête. _Ouvre les yeux._

Prenant une dernière inspiration, je détends légèrement mon cou, puis j'ouvre les yeux. Une lumière douce m'accueille, mais je ne vois presque rien. Je me redresse lentement, appuyée sur un coude. Je suis allongée sur le seul meuble de la pièce, un lit simple, recouvert d'un drap blanc qui frôle le sol. À part le lit, tout est noir dans la pièce : le sol, les murs, même le plafond. Autre chose étrange, la lumière semble venir du sol, comme si un projecteur était dissimulé sous le lit. La lumière est si faible que si je m'éloignais ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, je serais dans le noir.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, de fins fils foncés qui me descendent jusqu'à la taille. L'une après l'autre, je fais glisser mes jambes le long du drap, et je pose mes pieds sur le sol. Exactement comme l'air qui m'entoure, il est froid. Je reste là quelques instants, assise sur le lit, laissant le sol gelé caresser mes pieds nus.

Je me lève lentement, sans le moindre bruit. Je ne ressens rien, comme si le silence et les ténèbres seuls me suffisaient. Je promène lentement mon regard dans la pièce, puis je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds. J'ai les jambes nues : la courte robe blanche que je porte s'arrête juste au-dessus de mes genoux. J'ai des doigts fins qui semblent interminables, malgré mes petites mains. J'ai encore quelques petites rondeurs enfantines, même si je peux imaginer, d'après ma taille, que je ne suis pas si jeune que ça.

. . . . .

La pièce est très petite. En quelques pas, j'en ai fait le tour, les mains longeant le mur. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre, aucun creux. Il n'y a même pas de porte. Je suis simplement seule dans cette chambre, emprisonnée dans ce lieu ou le temps semble être suspendu.

Seule au milieu de la pièce, je promène mon regard vers le plafond, avant de le laisser retomber sur le lit. Il y a quelque chose dessus -quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu avant. Pas à pas, je m'approche du lit, et je m'assois sur le bord. Je regarde l'objet de plus près. C'est un livre. Le Livre, le seul de la pièce, le seul dans mon monde.

Le Livre n'a rien de particulier. Je le prends dans ma main. Il n'est pas très grand, environ une quinzaine de centimètres, mais est assez épais. Il est très souple, même sa couverture. Je pourrais presque le rouler sans aucun problème. En parlant de sa couverture, elle est de ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Peut-être trop basique, même, car elle est entièrement noire. Il n'y a rien dessus, pas une image, pas même le titre de l'ouvrage.

Prenant soin de ne rien corner, j'ouvre doucement le Livre, mais la première page est totalement blanche. Je les tourne d'abord une par une, puis les fais défiler à une allure plus rapide. Toutes les pages sont blanches, et dégagent une odeur agréable de vieux papier.

Je referme le Livre, avant de passer ma main sur la couverture. Elle est douce et fraîche, et semble respirer avec moi. Et ce n'est pas tout, je ressens comme si de la vie était enfermée dedans –comme un cœur qui bat.

\- Alors il n'y a que toi et moi ?

Pour la première fois, ma voix résonne dans le silence. Elle ne meurt pas, ne claque pas contre les murs, mais se répète doucement, comme un écho, avant de s'évanouir doucement.

Le Livre frémit doucement, avant de retrouver son immobilité originale. J'essaye de passer mes doigts entre les pages, mais le Livre refuse de s'ouvrir. Après plusieurs tentatives, je le repose sur le lit en poussant un soupir léger.

\- Que me caches-tu ?

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un frémissement, mais presque un soubresaut qui traverse le Livre de part en part. Il glisse sur le drap, puis tombe au sol. Je me penche en avant, pour voir ce qu'il est devenu, et constate qu'il est ouvert.

Je ramasse le Livre, prenant soin de bien garder la page qui s'est ouverte. Je la regarde de plus près. La page est blanche, comme les autres. À un seul détail près. En bas de la page, il y a un mot imprimé. C'était comme si tous les mots du livre avaient été effacés, sauf celui-ci.

 ** _BIEN_**

Mes doigts effleurent la page, et je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Ce mot n'était pas là avant, je le sais. Comme si le Livre avait enfin décidé de me répondre.

\- Bien ? Bien quoi ?

Le Livre reste silencieux, puis le coin de la page frémit. Je commence alors à faire défiler les pages, pour voir que d'autres mots sont apparus. Le second mot se trouve deux pages plus loin, en haut à gauche.

 ** _DES_**

Le troisième, lui, est une dizaine de pages plus loin. Il est à demi-effacé, comme si on avait frotté la page pour le faire disparaître.

 ** _CHOSES_**

Je continue à faire défiler les pages, mais aucun autre mot n'apparait. Je regarde les mots les uns après les autres, lisant la réponse du Livre.

 ** _BIEN DES CHOSES_**

. . . . .

 **Bref, voici le premier chapitre du Livre Noir. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais, c'est bizarre, et pas très joyeux. Mais pour une fois je sais à peu près où je vais, donc je pense pouvoir arriver à faire un truc pas trop mal ! Bref si jamais vous avez des idées our la suite n'hésitez pas à e proposer ds trucs, je serai ravie de glisser des petits clins d'oeil dans cette histoire !**


End file.
